The Agreement
by FuNnY cIdE
Summary: “You know what my face looks like when I do my Arithmacy homework?”“Does it really surprise you that much?”“No, not particularly,” A little oneshot about how Lily and James finally became friends. Slightly Random...R


A/U: I am writing this at 1:00 on the morning and have a class in 7 and a half hours and thus have to be up in 6 and a half hours. Unfortunately...I've been meaning to write this down for a while and must do so while I still have ideas in my head. So here it is...the Agreement...a companion piece to The Wonderfulness of James Potter's Hair and I suppose Its Tradition. Hope you all enjoy because I am sacrificing my sleep time for this (and by sleep time I obviously mean lying in my bed wishing I was asleep time).

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to disappoint (though none more so than myself)...I unfortunately am not J.K. Rowling and thus must disclaim every inch of this story.

"Evans, if I might say-"

"No Potter you may not say anything that involves proclaiming my beauty, intelligence, or the fact that I can read your mind so we're obviously meant to be." Said one slightly irritated red-head. But this wasn't any other irritated red-head this was Lily Evans and anyone who knew Lily Evans knew it was a bad idea to bother her when she was already in a bad mood. James Potter (the very boy who had just addressed her), however, had never followed this unwritten rule and more than once it had gotten into trouble with one Lily Evans.

"Well then I guess I have nothing to say," he said, still grinning from ear to ear as he sat down across from her.

"I'm doing homework," she said slowly attempting to control her temper. After all, James hadn't been too terrible this year; he hadn't even asked her out in two weeks. And if you knew James you would realize that that was quite the accomplishment for James never went three days without asking Lily out. It had, for the last few years, been the only way they interacted. James would ask her out in some ridiculous fashion and Lily would say no so James would persist and Lily would yell. Their arguing had become one of the best forms of entertainment over the years and more then a few students missed it though they would never admit to that...they understood that Lily Evans would eventually find out and her terrible temper would be unleashed against them and no one(except for James) wanted that.

"I can see that, that's why I'm not bothering you," he said; his grin still plastered across his face.

"You being there is bothering me," she said not even bothering to keep the edge out of her tone.

"Arithmacy?" he enquired.

"Yes, how'd you guess?"

"You always get that deep look of hatred on your face when you do your Arithmacy homework." He said knowingly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He also knew that her face lit up when she finished a problem and that she was always happy to write essays. He knew that when she did her Ancient Runes homework she became so deeply concentrated she wouldn't know if James was sitting an inch from her face. He knew that despite her aptitude in the subject, she despised Potions. He knew many things about the quirks of Lily Evans.

"You know what my face looks like when I do my Arithmacy homework?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Does it really surprise you that much?" he said laughing at himself.

"No, not particularly," she said smiling slightly as she put her quill down.

"Are you done your homework?" he asked pleasantly.

"No."

"Evans, I am shocked, astonished, stunned, astounded, flabbergasted-"

"Thank you Potter," she said in an irritated tone. James decided not to continue; after all he was here on business of upmost importance. "I'm _startled_ that your vocabulary actually contains all those words actually."

"You'd be _amazed_just how _surprising _I can be," he said wriggling his eyes in a suggestive manner. Now if Lily hadn't been just a few moments earlier slightly irate she might've settled for an eye-roll but as she had been slightly irate just a few moments earlier she chose to glare instead. Now a glare from Lily Evans is quite the frightening thing-it would put the fear of death in Voldemort himself. James, who had just been on the receiving end of the one of these glares, let out a quiet whimper; Lily smirked.

"Now do you have anything intelligent to discuss with me or shall I return to my Arithmacy?" she said slowly as if she was speaking to a child. She had a habit of doing this after her glares as was already mentioned-they are terrifying.

James, who had recovered and was now grinning like a fool once more said, "I think we should come to some sort of agreement."

Lily settled for an eye roll this time-it was too soon for a glare. "If it in anyway involves you, me, and a trip to Hogsmeade the answer is no Potter."

"As wonderful as they might be my dear Lily Flower that is not what I meant by an agreement." He said his widening even more. Most people would have decided to explain themselves fully right now but James was not most people and he was always quite unusual. Instead he decided to let others come to misleading conclusions which often made Lily quite annoyed and frustrated. As has already been stated...that was never good idea but James had never been a quick learner.

"Then what," she said slightly curious by know. Not to mention whatever ridiculous thing came out of James' mouth at that moment was much better then Arithmacy homework-anything was. "Do you mean by 'agreement?'"

"Why a friendship agreement you silly little flower!" he said with his maddening little grin(James Potter quite liked grinning you see). "What other agreement would I be speaking of?"

"A friendship agreement?" she said slightly confused.

"Yes, I do believe we could be great friends, chums, pals, comrades-"

"Again, thank you Potter," she said attempting to keep her voice even. James Potter had always been able to infuriate her in ways that no one else could...a trait he was proud of. "What type of friendship agreement?"

"One that would allow us to talk in more civilized manners more often-our conversations are much more stimulating that way even if they are marginally less entertaining. And as hilarious as it is to see your face turn red like a tomato-kind of like it is now actually...you're much prettier when your face is its natural colour." Said James hoping that is flattery would slow her temper slightly. As had already been stated he was here for business...and would rather avoid any more unfortunate instances involving him and an uncanny resemblance to the Giant Squid.

Lily was vaguely tempted to do something irrational right now that may or may not land a certain raven-haired spectacle wearing fellow sitting in front of her in the hospital wing but she decided against. And she did rather enjoy their conversations that didn't involve yelling. "So for instance, one of the terms of said agreement could be that you must refrain from asking me out and hitting on me."

"Marvellous idea my love, but we must allow flirting!"

"Flirting would constitute as hitting on me Potter," she said sending a mild glare his way (after all she still wanted to have an intelligent discussion with him).

"A fine line between the two Lillian my dear, a very fine line but a line indeed. But unfortunately I can never stop flirting, I even flirt with Sirius!" Lily decided to ignore the awkwardness of that that last comment and just go with it especially since James didn't find his last comment the least bit odd for a straight man to say; he just continued speaking. "And I would like to ban you from glaring at me; it truly is quite scary...I don't know if you what kind of emotional destruction your glare can cost."

Lily smirked; she knew exactly what type of reaction her glares could cause. Lily did get the urge to start cackling at the moment but decided against it-no need to scare the first years. "I can not control what my face contorts into when I'm in a not so amiable mood Potter. To be my friend you have to be the glare's friend."

James just nodded as he wasn't used to such peculiar things coming from Lily's mouth so he continued to speak. "I don't know if I can, the glare has traumatized me on many an occasion but for you, my dear Lily Flower, there is nothing I would not attempt and so I will try."

"How about no pet names either," she suggested with a hopeful grin.

James looked like a lost puppy, something he had a tendency to do when he wanted something badly. "But my dearest tiger Lily-inventing pet names for you is how I fall asleep."

Most girls might be creeped out by this last remark but James had said many such things to Lily over the past few years that they hardly fazed her anymore. In fact, it usually took quite sometime for Lily to absorb such things into her brain...sometimes not until late into the night. And such was the case on that fine day and so much to James' relief he avoided any awkward explanations. Either way, Lily left pet names of the agreement at that moment because no one can actually refuse James' long lost puppy look.

"How about no yelling," said James (who was still grinning). "As much as others seem to enjoy our conversations the ensuing detentions are never fun."

"Well Potter," she said with a small smile. "I would definitely have to agree with you on that one. As much fun as it is to yell at you, the lines we always seem to have to write always give me a hand cramp."

"Really?" he said, the concern etched onto his face. "I never knew or else I might have offered to massage them for you."

"I know; that's why I never complained." She said in a dry tone.

"Evans Garden-"

"Evans Garden?" interrupted Lily, "Really Potter? That's weird even for you."

"Sorry, I was running out of pet names and I was trying to be creative because I can usually reuse most of them because our conversations are never this long and I was flustered and it just sort of popped out and I'm sorry because obviously-"

"Potter!" said Lily sharply; he really did take a ridiculously long time to say anything. "No need to write a novel about it."

"Words are love my poppet!" he said grinning in a ridiculous manner. "So back to the Agreement, what have we so far?"

"You, Mr. James Harry Potter, can no longer ask me out or hit on me in any manner. And I, Lily Marie Evans, must attempt to gain over control of the glare and both of us must refrain from yelling."

"I must say I enjoy how you felt the need to say both our full names as well. I'd almost forgotten mine." He said with a smirk as he pondered their agreement. James was quite shocked he never thought he'd even become even friends with one Lily Evans nor did he think that the agreement would be so short. "That's it?"

"I'm sure I'll think of other things to add once we start fighting again and not to mention you have the attention span of a five year old." She said smirking. "I wasn't worried about you forgetting yours, more so forgetting mine...Evans Garden honestly." She said shaking her hear slightly. "And don't even start with the apology once again," she finished as soon as she saw his lips twitch. She had, after being in the same house as him for the last seven years, required a certain sixth sense about when he was about to do something ridiculous.

He laughed slightly though he hoped he would never fight with his Lily flower ever again. He knew that would never happen, as has been mentioned earlier, a certain red-head by the name of Lily Evans had a terrible temper which was usually directed at him. James, though he would never admit it aloud, enjoyed their fighting as much as he enjoyed their laughter. "I suppose it's a start." He said grinning once more. "And if you ever need help with Arithmacy just call on me."

"James," she said as she picked up her quill once more. "You don't take Arithmacy."

He just gave her one of those all knowing grins and said, "Exactly," before joining his friends in a game of exploding snap a few meters away. And for the first time in the History of Hogwarts, Lily Evans grinned as she stared at her Arithmacy homework. After all, _it was a start. _

F/N: Well I have no idea what this is going to be like as I am finishing it up at 3:00 in the morning but I hope you folks like it and that it's not too impossible to read due to silly grammar errors and what not. Slightly odder than envisioned but I hope you lot still like it!

Keep On Writing;)


End file.
